


Fucking Cora Hale

by PitoPito



Series: La vida en pareja de papá Derek y papi Stiles. [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitoPito/pseuds/PitoPito
Summary: La cuarentena ha sido una mierda para la manada. Todos se reunían en el bosque, corrían y hacían reuniones de manada en el loft de Derek.Todos menos el hiperactivo humano, y su ausencia era notoria.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: La vida en pareja de papá Derek y papi Stiles. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737814
Kudos: 77





	Fucking Cora Hale

**Author's Note:**

> Esta serie es una colección de one shots, por lo que no guarda relación con lo ocurrido en el capítulo anterior.

Ha habido algo rancio en el ambiente. No es que Derek haya decidido ventilar el loft y el olor a cerrado se haya ido, tampoco que haya menos polución en el aire que se respira. Pero hay algo asqueroso en el que esté toda la manada reunida sin Stiles. Hasta está la jodida Cora(quién no entiende porqué todos los perros tienen pinta de estar a punto de echarse a llorar).

Cora está en California porque la repatiaron de México, es menor de edad, tiene que estar en casa mientras está crisis pasa (eso dice el gobierno, aunque lleve años siendo autosuficiente). Y está muy extrañada, la última vez que vio a la manada eran alegres y felices, aún con una amenaza sobre sus cabezas pensaban en irse de fiesta y en que ropa ponerse. En ese momento, es cuando más manada a habido en el loft, y están todos tristes.

A su hermano ni siquiera le ha visto en lo que lleva allí; Peter se ríe cada vez que le hace la pregunta; Scott parece tener una depresión de caballo, ni tener a Allison sobre sus muslos y a Isaac apoyado entre ellos parece animarle. Del resto de la manada mejor no hablar, la situación gráfica se resume a un montón de adolescentes, o mejor dicho, adultos, tirados en el suelo como si se tratase de una escena de alguna película sobre la guerra mundial y los soldados caídos.

—¿Se puede saber qué coño os pasa? Esto no es ni medio normal, la última vez que vine por aquí todos erais felices y parecíais sacados de una telenovela latina con vuestros jodido dramas—El olor a tristeza se hizo mayor en la sala.

—Hecho de menos a Stiles—Soltó Scott, eso ya lo había dicho, al igual que otros miembros de la manada. Pero ella no entendía que coño tenía que ver un humano con los vínculos afectivos de la manada de su hermano.

—Me frustrais—Soltó, ganándose una risitas de Peter, quien estaba sentado en las escaleras—. Hasta tu emanas tristeza ¿Pero qué tiene ese humano?

—Sabe cocinar—Empezó Lydia.

—Es calentito y suave—Siguió Malia.

—Me ayuda con álgebra y economía—Continuó Liam.

—Siempre que vamos a correr con luna llena lleva agua de sobra—Dijo Erica, Cora empezaba a hacerse a la idea de cuál era el problema de aquellos cachorros estúpidos.

—Hace que Derek no me quiera pegar—Ese fue Peter, seguido por Jackson:

—Hace que Derek me quiera pegar.

—Es como la madre que nunca tuve—Soltó Isaac haciendo que Cora se ahogara con su propia saliva.

—Oh dios—Jadeó mirando a Peter—. ¿Tu lo sabías?

—Es sarcástico, irónico, charlatán, y con los gustos de un niño—Fue su respuesta.

—¿Y qué coño hacemos?—Peter hundió los hombros.

—Es divertido ver cómo se comen la cabeza, pero cuando me afecta a mi ya no—Toda la manada estaba confusa ante esa charla, más de un miembro habían compartido miradas de confusión, el alfa verdadero fue quien preguntó:

—¿De qué estáis hablando? ¿Le pasa algo malo a Stiles?—Cora se echó a reír.

—Habéis convertido a Stiles en la mamá de la manada—La respuesta fueron un montón de celos fruncidos—. Y la mamá de la manada suele ser la pareja del alfa.

Scott hizo una mueca de asco.

—No me voy a poder quitar la imagen mental de Derek y Stiles haciendo cosas en la barra de la cocina—Soltó Ethan recibiendo miradas de asco como la que él tenía.

Cora se dispuso a hablar con su hermano, pero en los siguientes tres días no apareció.

Stiles estaba odiando el brazalete que su padre le puso en el pie para que no saliese de su casa, se sentía un exprecidiario o algo peor. No podía ni ir a casa de Scott. La manada sabía de su encarcelamiento, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera mal y vacío sin sus lobos. Echaba de menos quedarse dormido en mitad de una película de comedia romántica y despertarse en una pila de cachorritos.

Su vida se había vuelto muy aburrida sin su manada y sin salir de casa. Se pasaba el día en boxers y con camisas holgada que no sabía cómo aparecían, pero todas las mañanas había una diferente sobre su silla. Se preguntaría que estaba pasando y si tenía alguna especia de duende en su cuarto, pero la noche anterior vio que era lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Se despertó en mitad de la noche, de forma involuntaria, como si algo dentro de él quisiera despertarse. Y vio al lobo quitándose la camisa, dejando el triskel de su espalda a la vista y dejando la camisa sobre la silla antes de irse. Sabía lo que hacía, estaba cuidando de él con su olor para que no se sintiera sin la manada. Era su lobo favorito, el que más cuidaba de él y del que más cuidaba, aunque le hubiese golpeado infinidad de veces contra alguna superficie plana en señal de amenaza, y posiblemente tuviese problemas cardíacos por sus capacidades ninja. 

Esa noche tenía pensado hacer lo mismo con Derek, había estado usando una de sus camisas más grandes como paño todo el día, sintiéndose como un bebé, para que aquella camisa tuviese su olor. A las seis de la tarde llegó su padre del trabajo con la cena, más comida grasienta.

—Hoy una chica pelirroja vino hecha una furia a la comisaría—Stiles cogió una patata y le dio un mordisco esperando que su padre siguiese con su historia—. ¿Conoces a Cora?

—La hermanita de Derek, sí.

—Tiene tu edad.

–Pero es su hermanita.

—En fin, vino a decirme que tu "grupo de amigos"—hizo las comillas, sabiendo perfectamente que se refería a la manada—. Estaba triste, decaído, aunque sólo faltases tu. Me amenazó con que me iba a pinchar las ruedas del coche con sus uñas si no te dejaba salir. Sino hubiese reconocido el ceño de los Hale en ella hubiese pensado que estaba de broma con su amenaza.

—¿Me dejarás salir?—El sheriff hizo un gesto de resignación—. Ya te lo he dicho, son hombres lobo, no se pueden poner enfermos, por lo que no me pueden pegar nada. Además hoy es luna llena y sin mi se deshidrataran. ¿No querrás llamar a los padres de Liam y Troy para decirles que aparecieron muertos en mitad de la reserva rodeados de lobos muertos, no? 

—Te dejaré ir con una condición.

—La que sea sí.

—Dile a Derek que deje de merodear por aquí, y si lo va a seguir haciendo que quite el camaro de delante de la puerta.

—Es muy difícil aparcar por aquí papá, ya lo sabes.

El castaño casi sale corriendo cuando su padre le quitó el horrible brazalete metálico del pie. El camaro no estaba a la vista así que se subió en su Jeep y arrancó dirección al loft, era un día cualquiera de la semana así que sabía que sus cachorros estarían ahí. Su sorpresa fue mucha cuando al llegar no había nadie, el camaro no estaba, el coche de Lydia y la moto de Scott tampoco estaban. Se asustó, no podía decir lo contrario.

Empezó a golpear el pie contra el suelo del elevador mientras subía al último Piso. Estúpidos lobos y su necesidad de verse lúgubres, pensó, aunque siguió pensando y llegó a la conclusión de que los lobos que habían sido omegas estaban peor psicologicamente que los vampiros.

Las puertas se abrieron, seguía habiendo demasiado silencio para que su manada estuviese allí, y por primera vez se replanteo mandarle un mensaje a sus cachorros. Abrió la puerta del loft conteniendo un gemido. 

No había presencia de sus lobos, las luces estaban apagadas y había velas, aún encendidas pero empezaban a derretirse y manchar el suelo, tendría que limpiar eso o se quedaría la mancha para la eternidad.

Ignoró por completo lo "romántico" que se suponía tenía que verse el camino de pétalos de rosas que iba desde la puerta hasta la parte superior de la escalera de caracol, donde se perdía de su vista y Stiles no pensaba barrer. Empezó a apagar las velas del suelo, cogiéndolas y sintiendo la cera arder contra su mano mientras las movía a la barra de la cocina, cuando iba a repetir el proceso con la segunda paró en la cuenta de algo: A lo mejor era un gesto romántico y lo estaba arruinando.

La puerta del loft se abrió de golpe, haciendo que soltara otro gritito. Derek se dejó ver y Stiles soltó el aire de sus pulmones que no sabía que había estado conteniendo, el ceño del lobo se frunció mirando el lugar antes del humnano

—No tengo nada que ver con esto, he llegado y...—Pausó al ver que Derek se acercaba lentamente, como si fuese la última chocolatina del mundo o la última patata frita de la tanda.

Stiles de paralizó, levantando el cuello en señal de vulnerabilidad para que el lobo no le atacará. Los perros se vuelven agresivos con sus dueños cuando se pierden, ¿porqué iba a ser diferente un lobo?

El mayor enterró su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello del castaño, cerrando los ojos y olfateando su cuello. Había echado de menos su olor, aunque sentía gratificante que oliese a él, aunque fuese un poco y por las camisetas. Sintió la mano dle menor recorrer su espalda en una especie de abrazo y se dejó hacer por aquella suave caricia.

Se sentía como estar drogado el echo de que Stiles estuviese en su casa, rodeado de su olor y tocándole. Más de la mitad de su peso estaba sobre el castaño, que de forma sorprendente todavía no se había caído al suelo.

—¿Te puedo morder?

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras, tengo cierta aversión a convertirme en un pejelagarto.

—Morderte como humano, no para convertirte—Stiles sonrió antes de clavarle las paletas en el hombro de forma suave.

—¿Así?

—Sí—Stiles hundió los hombros en señal de que le daba igual. Acto seguido cerró los ojos, y aferró sus manos a los hombros del lobo, aquello más que el suave mordisco que él le había hecho parecía un chupeton. Notaba los labios del mayor succionar su cuello, sus dientes trillando la piel y su lengua jugueteando con la zona adolorida. 

Derek se separó del humano que tenía la respiración errática, en el cuello una marca rojiza y los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Perdón—El lobo agachó la cabeza, arrepentido, aunque Stiles más que ganas de partirle la madre con un periódico enrollado quería regalarle su cuello.

—Bueno sí, adiós, perdón por la interrupción—Cora llamó la atención de los dos saliendo del loft lo más rápido que pudo, parando en la puerta para murmurar un "Hola mamá de la manada" que fue escuchado por ambos.

Stiles frunció el ceño y los ojos de Derek brillaron en rojo.

—¿Mamá de la manada?

—Quién sirve y protege a los betas de alfa—El ceño del humano se frunció aún más.

—¿Me ha llamado mamá?

—En esencia, sí.


End file.
